Calidez
by Lenayuri
Summary: John se da cuenta de lo que siente y no quiere hacer otra cosa más que fingir que nada ha cambiado... que puede vivir sólo con la amistad de Sherlock y con un amor unilateral. [Slash] [JW/SH]


**Advertencia**. Un poco de lime. Slash. Johnlock.

**Nota**. Ya, estaba un poco desaparecida ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Mi internet murió, mi perro murió, mi inspiración murió... y bueno, yo no he muerto aún, pero sólo porque _necesito_ ver La desolación de Smaug, la tercera de Sherlock y la segunda de Hannibal. Vamos, que aún tengo mucho por qué vivir.

Como sea, volví, y espero andar por aquí seguido. Ah, sí, **propaganda**, los invito a visitar y dar like a mi **página de facebook **(me encuentran como Lenayuri, el link está en mi perfil), ahí doy anuncios, avisos de actualizaciones y traducciones, etc.

**Dedicado a_ smile in love_**, que me pidió un Johnlock fluff y esto salió. **Maye** **Malfter**, ¿soy yo o tiene un ligero guiño a tu fanfic?

¡**Disfruten y no se olviden de comentar**! Eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo rápido.

* * *

**Calidez**

Cuando John se dio cuenta, la taza de té en su mano casi se cae contra la laptop, pero logró recuperarse antes que sucediese algún accidente.

No era un idiota, aunque Sherlock lo dudase, sabía que inconscientemente lo anhelaba desde hace meses, pero la realización llegó como un balde de agua fría hasta ese día.

Dejando atrás el shock al darse cuenta que sentía _algo_ más por su amigo y compañero de apartamento, John pudo concentrarse en los pequeños detalles que antes habría ignorado. Ya sabía que Sherlock era hermoso, no era ciego, pero de eso a seguirle con la mirada, como si se lo _comiera_ con la vista eran dos sucesos totalmente opuestos.

Al final del día, el médico se dijo que nada podía ser peor que el mismo detective descubriera sus sentimientos porque, siendo sincero, Sherlock era la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra en corresponderle a _nadie_ sus atenciones y precisamente por ello, no intentaría nada. John estaba seguro de poder vivir sólo con su amistad.

Pero lo que su mente quería y su cuerpo anhelaba eran dos cosas diferentes. Su mente rumiaba por evitar posar la mirada del médico en Sherlock, en _cualquier_ parte de éste, pero su cuerpo no acataba la orden, moviéndose por cuenta propia, descaradamente, como si se burlara de John al hacer lo que quería y no lo que debía.

Sin querer gruñó ofuscado y lo único que obtuvo fue un movimiento de cabeza de Sherlock al girarse a verlo, una de sus cejas alzadas y nada más. El detective había vuelto a su experimento.

Y John se maldijo mentalmente, porque a pesar de auto convencerse que podría vivir sólo con su amistad, había esperado _algo_ más cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Incluso una burla habría sido suficiente. Pero no, ni siquiera de eso era digno.

Enojado, cerró la laptop de un golpe, dejó la taza en el fregadero y con un escueto —_Me voy a dormir_— dejó la cocina para subir rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, dejando la laptop en la mesilla de noche y metiéndose a la cama sin más ceremonia por el momento. Se sentía irritado por no poder molestarse con Sherlock, después de todo, éste no sabía nada de los sentimientos de John – y nunca lo sabría.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz, de nada le serviría mortificarse al imaginar en los escenarios inverosímiles donde Sherlock clamaba su amor por él y ambos vivían felices y comían perdices… principalmente porque Sherlock _no comía_ adecuadamente. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Sherlock era la persona más inteligente y observadora que conocía y si alguien iba a darse cuenta de lo que sentía, ese era el detective. John gimió al imaginar que cuando lo hiciera, no podría verlo más a la cara y debería mudarse.

Girándose sobre su costado intentó conciliar el sueño, pero éste se negaba a llegar.

Estuvo removiéndose entre las sábanas por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que, en algún punto, su cansancio pudo más que su cerebro y colapsó, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo donde Sherlock se burlaba de él y de su amor por el detective.

Había creído que las pesadillas sobre la guerra – y posterior _pseudo_ suicidio de Sherlock – eran horribles, pero soñar al detective siendo cruel hacia él le desgarraba el alma.

De pronto, una suave brisa apareció en su sueño, borrando todo rastro de aquellos incómodos sentimientos negativos, dejando sólo con los positivos, aquellos donde Sherlock, a su manera, correspondía su cariño. Cuando la brisa se fue, lo único que quedó fue una sensación de calidez.

Calidez que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño los días siguientes.

John no podía recordar exactamente qué soñaba, sólo la calidez era presente.

Sus mañanas y tardes eran _típicas_ en el 221B. La clínica (extrañar a Sherlock cuando no estaba en casa), el Scotland Yard y los casos (acompañar al detective y cuidar de su espalda), Sherlock y sus experimentos (observarle mientras trabajaba tan escrupulosamente), observar sus manos, sus gestos, escuchar sus replicas, sus gruñidos, sus berrinches… sus días seguían siendo los mismos y a la vez eran tan diferentes que en más de una ocasión Sherlock estuvo a punto de sorprenderlo mirándolo.

John, hábilmente, había desviado la mirada, fijando su vista en la laptop, periódico, televisión o incluso el té que estaba tomando, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo – cuando realmente la _cosa_ más interesante del mundo estaba ocupado con alguna enzima.

Las noches, como siempre, la calidez le esperaba.

Más pronto de lo que creyó, John fue capaz de observar a Sherlock sin que éste lo notara; se sentía orgulloso de que nadie hubiese comentado nada al respecto, sobre todo el detective. Y así pasaron dos meses más.

Y justo cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, sucedió.

Llegaba de la clínica, con nada en mente más que darse un baño caliente y dormirse – esperaba que no hubiese ningún caso pendiente – porque de verdad necesitaba descansar. Subió a su habitación y tomó su bata de baño, quitándose los zapatos y la bata, aflojándose el cinturón y quitándose los calcetines, siguiendo con el pantalón, dejando la camisa al último. Botón por botón fue desabrochando su camisa cuando un movimiento a su derecha le alertó.

Maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta de la posición que estaba – desnudo y su arma bajo su almohada, muy lejos de su posición – pero mantuvo la calma y decidió que bien podía hacer un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y siguió con los botones, afilando los sentidos para prevenir cualquier ataque.

Sin embargo, el atacante fue más ágil y le sorprendió por la espalda, abrazándole e impidiendo que pudiese mover los brazos. John, sintiendo el cuerpo de alguien tras de sí, metió la pierna entre las de su agresor, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la cama donde, aprovechando la confusión, se volvió contra éste, sentándose sobre él, inmovilizando sus piernas con sus muslos, una de sus manos tomando las del otro y su antebrazo sobre la garganta del intruso.

Sólo entonces, y gracias a la luz que provenía de la calle, se dio cuenta de quién era el atacante.

—¡Pero qué demonios crees que haces, Sherlock!— dijo alterado el médico, retirando el brazo de su garganta para dejarle respirar —¡Pude haberte lastimado, idiota!

Sherlock tragó con dificultad. La fuerza del antebrazo de John había sido brutal y estaba seguro que le habría roto la tráquea si se lo hubiese propuesto. El detective iba a hablar, pero se contuvo, observando fijamente a John y su camisa abierta.

Cuanto se desperdiciaba por esos _ridículos_ suéteres que John usaba. Bien podría usar algo un poco más ajustado, a su medida y menos esponjoso…

—¿Y bien?— John interrumpió la vía de sus pensamientos y sonrió petulante —¿Qué?— inquirió el médico, intrigado con el comportamiento del otro.

—¿No es obvio, _John_?— de no conocerlo, John habría jurado que su nombre fue dicho en tono _seductor_.

—Es obvio que eres un idiota, ¡pude haberte matado!

—No lo habrías hecho,— aseguró el detective —pero no es eso de lo que hablaba.

—De qué, entonces— apuró John.

—¿No te das cuenta de la _situación_?

Al soltar la última palabra, John frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Sherlock. ¿Situación? ¿De qué situación estaba hablan–? _Oh_.

Y tan rápido como se di cuenta, se alejó del cuerpo de Sherlock como si éste quemase, sintiéndose ridículamente expuesto en su propia habitación – desde luego, todo se debía a la escasa cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta.

Respirando profundamente intentó tranquilizarse. No era buena señal que Sherlock aún estuviese en _su_ habitación, en _su_ cama, _mirándole_. ¡Carajo, que no era de piedra! Esa mirada que tantas noches había sido protagonista de sus sueños – cursis, húmedos, incluso pesadillas – le estaba perforando como si fuese cualquier cosa. No iba a permitir ser humillado de esa forma, mucho menos en su presencia.

—Sí, bien…— carraspeó un poco, alegrándose de no haber encendido la luz y que Sherlock no pudiese ver el gesto de vergüenza que seguramente adornaba su cara —sal de mi habitación para que pueda cambiarme, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes decírmela en la sala— terminó, acercándose hasta donde había dejado botada su bata de baño para sentirse menos expuesto. Pero su mano fue interceptada por la del detective, jalándole hasta volver a subirlo a la cama, en la misma posición en la que estaban anteriormente, salvo que las manos de Sherlock estaban libres y estaba sentado, con John sobre él.

—¡Qué carajo, Sherlock!— bramó John, al tiempo que hacía el intento de escapar de las _garras_ del detective. Éste, ni falto ni perezoso, alargó sus largos y firmes brazos hasta apresarle en un abrazo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, John— declaró, seguro de sí mismo mientras disfrutaba de los gestos de John. Leerlo era una delicia. Su rostro pasaba de un sentimiento a otro con tal rapidez que no quiso parpadear por temor a perderse algo del médico.

John era impresionante.

—No sé de qué hablas,— dijo en un gruñido, uno que ni Sherlock supo diferenciar si era de molestia, vergüenza o algo más —y no sé a qué juegas, Sherlock, pero _déjame ir_.

—No.

—¿No? ¡Estás loco!— dijo, removiéndose, notando el _grave error_ al hacer esto. Su pelvis estaba justo sobre la de Sherlock y entre más se movía más se frotaba contra el otro. Y si no fuese por el momento, habría sido una de sus mejores fantasías hechas realidad. Pidió a cualquier entidad celestial que por favor, por favor, _por favor_ no tuviese una erección. Ya era lo suficientemente malo como para agregarle algo así.

—No es nada nuevo ¿sabes?— sonrió con picardía el detective sin dejar de mirar al médico.

—Sherlock, déjame ir— soltó cada palabra con suma paciencia, no quería hacerle daño a Sherlock, pero si no lo dejaba ir pronto, no iba a responder de sus actos.

—No hasta que me respondas algo— algo parecido a un gruñido salió de los labios de John y lo tomó como un permiso para seguir —¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

La pregunta dicha con tal normalidad dejó al médico pálido.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Por favor, John ¡sé reconocer una de _esas_ miradas en cualquier lado! No me hagas repetirlo.

_Claro_, John pensó, _desde luego que las conoces, cabrón, Irene te las arrojaba, Molly te las envía ¡incluso Angelo te las lanza! Imbécil._

John, sintiéndose más enojado y expuesto que antes, explotó —¡Y eso qué, idiota! Sí, me gustas ¿cuál es el problema? Sé que nunca será recíproco así que al menos puedo disfrutar de una buena vista ¿no? ¿O es que el detective "estoy–casado–con–mi–trabajo" siente _asco_ si un hombre lo hace? ¡Dímelo! Sherlock, dímelo porque no sé lo que–

Los labios del detective se posaron sobre los suyos y ya no pudo seguir. Sintió las manos del detective viajar por su piel, detenerse en cada una de sus vértebras y cada una de sus cicatrices. Bajaron su camisa hasta que ésta cayó al suelo, olvidada junto con el resto de su ropa. Cuando una de las manos de Sherlock – no sabía cuál – bajó hasta su cadera y comenzó a rebuscar en su ropa interior, jadeó, abriendo la boca, permitiéndole la entrada a la traviesa lengua del detective. Con su otra mano, Sherlock acarició sus tetillas, poniéndolas duras ante tal estimulación.

John olvidó todo y se dejó llevar, moviendo sus caderas, anhelando respuesta por parte del detective. Sus manos retiraron la camisa de Sherlock, moviéndose diestras hasta el pantalón de éste, desesperándose un poco al sentir la resistencia del cinturón para salir.

Sherlock interrumpió el beso y rió —Alguien está ansioso— se burló, aunque su voz no tenía el tono correcto, de hecho era _sensual_. Levantó al médico de su regazo y se desvistió, regalándole una visión en primera fila de su cuerpo a John. Cuando se quedó desnudo, volvió a la cama con John, sentándose frente a él. John había encendido la lámpara y la habitación ya no estaba tan oscura.

Al estar frente a frente, cada uno bebió lo más posible del otro. Cada centímetro de sus pieles fueron inspeccionadas, grabadas en sus mentes. Ambos sabían lo que cambiaría si procedían, y por muy _asexual_ que el detective se comportara, John siempre era su debilidad.

Los besos volvieron a comenzar, ésta vez más hambrientos, como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fuese la boca del otro, el cuerpo del otro, la sensación de calidez de la piel del otro. Manos aquí y allá, jadeos y gemidos repartidos al azar por sus bocas, susurros, palabras sinsentidos o sus nombres dichos con total reverencia, eran lo que les acompañaban en aquel acto.

John, que sabía lo que _debía_ hacer, tomó ambas erecciones – extasiado de haber provocado una respuesta positiva en el detective – y comenzó a frotarlos juntos. Estaría loco si dijera que no _anhelaba_ más, pero sabía que todo debía suceder a su tiempo, con calma; por el momento su dicha era aquella, tener a Sherlock entre sus brazos, respondiendo sus besos y gimiendo ante la fricción de sus pieles.

El médico sintió la calidez del semen de Sherlock al ser lanzado sobre sus vientres, seguido prontamente de su propia esperma.

Jadeantes, con las mejillas sonrosadas, un poco sudorosos y con un par de sonrisas idiotas, se besaron de nuevo, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos volvería a sentir frío en sus vidas.

—Sherlock, no te duermas, necesitamos un baño— regañó cariñosamente.

—Pero John, esto fue…— por primera vez, Sherlock no supo cómo describirlo, pero la sonrisa de John le dijo que no era necesario.

—Lo sé, pero si no nos damos un baño, estaremos pegajosos.

—Uhm…— murmuró el detective.

—Prometo _enseñarte_ _qué_ podemos _hacer_ en la regadera, además de bañarnos— más tardó en decir esas palabras que en tener al detective de pie, en toda su gloria.

—Vamos entonces, John— dijo, sonriéndole al médico.

A pesar de no haber dejado las cosas _claras_, John sentía que no había nada más que agregar, y si fuese necesario… bueno, ya vería qué hacer con su loco detective consultor.

—¡John, apúrate!

—Ya voy, Sherlock— respondió divertido.


End file.
